


Socks

by Iago_The_Backstabber



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Felicity Buys Oliver A Gift, Inspired by 5x22, Mutual Pining, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak In Love, Oliver Queen In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iago_The_Backstabber/pseuds/Iago_The_Backstabber
Summary: Inspired by 5x22 when Oliver says he would really like some socks.So Felicity gets him socks.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so it's been a minute! I was recently rewatching random episodes of the show and I found the birthday scene in 5x22 so cute and I could totally imagine Felicity getting Oliver socks. So, I wrote a fanfic about it. It's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy!

Felicity Smoak was in a thrift store. It wasn't _uncommon_ for her to be at a thrift store. She kind of liked going to the thrift store and getting stuff for herself. She had an adorable hat that she'd bought at the thrift store - yeah, never mind, she loved the place.

But what _was_ uncommon was for her to be at the thrift store, not shopping for _herself_. She currently at the sock aisle, shopping for Oliver Queen.

It was stupid, really. It had been his birthday two days ago, and he'd joked(she actually didn't know if he was joking or not) that he needed new socks. And everyone had laughed and teased him about it, and moved on because obviously they had bigger things to worry about than _Oliver Queen's socks_.

But not Felicity. Nope. She had no life whatsoever except for indulging Oliver. She knew he had no time actually to buy himself socks, so she decided to do it herself. Because as she said before, she had no life.

Also that she was definitely still in love with her ex-fiance and really liked when he gave her that soft, _I-appreciate-you_ smile, she liked making him smile. Yep, she was a pathetic woman trying to re-woo her ex(though she was fairly certain he was already wooed, but their relationship was _really_ complicated) by buying him socks.

So she had no life, but she'd already made that clear, anyway, back to the thrift store.

She was currently trying to find the single most ridiculous looking pair of socks. If she was doing something pathetic, she might as well add a 'Felicity touch' to it. 

She wasn't _that_ far gone.

Fishing through the numerous pairs of socks, she finally found the perfect pair. She grinned and laughed menacingly internally. Or externally because sometimes her brain-to-mouth filter didn't work. A woman passing by gave her a strange look(because who wouldn't think a woman laughing evilly holding a pair of socks wasn't strange?).

Blushing a bit, she made her way to the cashier, picking up a cute little hoodie on the way.

~***~

Oliver was in the bunker, sitting in front of one of Felicity's computers, staring at the screen. She had run some program, and he was waiting for something to happen.

She walked into the bunker carrying a bag. He raised an eyebrow in question. She dropped the bag, fished something out of it, and hid it behind her back before he could see.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he raised an eyebrow in question. She blushed and began to make her way to him.

"So you know how you said you didn't have socks?" She asked.

Oh no. He already knew what was happening and he had a very good(bad) idea as to what was behind her back.

"Felicity...are those socks you're holding behind your back?" He asked slowly.

She blinked. "No. Yes. How did you know?" She asked.

He gave her an incredulous look, which she promptly ignored.

"Anyway, you said you wanted socks. And it bugged me. So I bought you socks," She explained and walking over to him, set down the pair of socks in front of him.

"You know you really didn't - Felicity! What are these?" Oliver exclaimed, picking them and holding them up in her face.

"Socks," She said, but now her voice held her classic Felicity-Esque mischievous tone to it.

"Felicity," He started. "These...are pale orange with bright green _ducks_ on them," He said, enunciating each word slowly.

She grinned wider. "And?" She asked teasingly.

"Did you not hear me? They're pale orange with bright green ducks on them! I can't ever wear these in public!" He exclaimed.

Her face fell. "Really?" She asked, disappointed.

And Oliver's heart shattered. He didn't like her disappointed; he'd wear a whole _suit_ which was pale orange and covered in green ducks if it meant that she'd be happy.

He backtracked. "I mean - they're not _that_ bad? I could, uh, wear it? Sometimes? Orange and green is a combination, right? I could -" He stopped and looked at Felicity, who was biting her lip and _shaking_.

And then she burst out laughing. "Oh, your face! _Of course_ I don't expect you to wear those!" Saying that, she walked over to the bag, brought out another pair of socks and threw it at him.

He caught it. They were plain black and _normal_. She sat down in front of him. 

" _These_ were the real gift all along," She stated. "Boring black socks, just the way you like them," She finished cheerfully.

"So you just wanted to see my reaction on seeing those ugly socks?" He asked, starting to get amused finally.

She smiled roguishly, and he would be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter. "Yep," She answered, and her smile softened, and her dimples were accentuated, and this time, Oliver's heart definitely fluttered.

"You know you didn't have to get me socks, right?" He said, smiling at her.

"But I wanted to."

"Okay. Thank you, Felicity," He responded.

"No problem," She replied. "Now, mister, let's get to work!" She declared and flexing her fingers, began typing.

~***~

_HEADLINE:_

_**MAYOR HANDSOME CAUGHT MAKING A 'FASHION STATEMENT'** _

_Today, Oliver Queen, Mayor of Star City, was seen walking around looking as handsome as usual wearing one of his many suits. But what really made everyone raise their eyebrows was the socks he was wearing. The whole day, our resident Mayor Handsome was seen wearing orange socks with green ducks on them!_

_When questioned, he grinned and replied, "They were my birthday present." Whether it's true or some sort of inside joke, we don't know. But what we do know is that Oliver Queen looks just as handsome as ever, even with weird socks on!_

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hope you found that cute and you enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy :)
> 
> \- Iago_The_Backstabber


End file.
